


Никогда не говори мне "Нет"

by king_marionette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Кроноса, Канкри стал замечать странности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда не говори мне "Нет"

Похороны Кроноса были тихими, не соответствующими стилю его жизни. На них не было ни друзей, ни его команды по американскому футболу, ни одногруппников, ни просто знакомых.  
Только его отец, брат и Канкри.  
Вантас несколько лет жил по соседству до того случая, когда неизвестный пробрался в дом и столкнул его с лестницы. Канкри отделался лишь переломом ноги и легким сотрясением мозга. Ему повезло, особенно если сравнивать с переломом шеи или частичной парализацией тела.  
Через неделю семья Вантасов перебралась на другой конец города, и общение с Кроносом сузилось до переписки по скайпу.  
Постепенно они стали отдаляться. У Ампоры было много дел – команда, каждый месяц новая любовь и карьера музыканта. А у Канкри на носу было поступление в институт, и у него не было времени вникать в чужие дела.  
Теперь он об этом жалел.  
Кронос погиб в автокатастрофе – на перекрестке проехал на красный и попал под колеса грузовика. Его голову нашли в десяти метрах от тела, намертво застрявшую в шлеме. Когда приехала скорая помощь, кто-то из падальщиков успел выесть его глаза.  
Из-за многочисленных увечий Ампору похоронили в закрытом гробу. И лишь они втроем знают, что шлем с оторванной головы так и не сняли.  
Похороны можно было назвать обычными, если не было бы одного «но», которое заставляло Канкри усомниться в своем рассудке. После десяти минут от начала церемонии около гроба появилась темная фигура с лицом Кроноса, которая с выражением полного безразличия смотрела то на гроб, то на родственников.  
\- Кронос, - прошептал Канкри, чувствуя, как его бьет дрожь.  
\- Канкри? Что-то случилось? – спросил Эридан, повернувшись к нему и увидев его выражение лица, выражающее только ужас.  
Склонившегося над ним старшего брата он не видел.  
\- Ничего, - соврал Канкри, сжимая кулаки.  
Больше всего ему захотелось убежать без объяснений и забыть семью Ампор, злосчастные похороны и призрака, но вместо этого Канкри продолжил, выдавив из себя подобие улыбки:  
– Мне просто пора. Мне очень жаль. Очень жаль.  
Он быстрым шагом направился к выходу, боясь лишний раз обернуться.

Дома никого не было. Не разуваясь, Канкри быстро прошмыгнул в комнату и, посмотрев за спину, закрыл за собой дверь.  
Призак его не преследовал, но Вантас все еще не мог избавиться от ощущения его присутствия. Для защиты от людей есть стены и двери, но как закрыться от призрака? Охотники за приведениями есть только в фильмах, да и то не факт, что он не рехнулся.  
\- Мне просто показалось, - произнес Канкри вслух, и звук собственного голоса его успокоил.  
Конечно. Ему просто показалось.  
Не может быть, что с ним произошло нечто паранормальное. Он среднестатистический юноша. Невысокий, не популярный, ничем не выдающийся, без денег, без связей… Нет, такая фигня происходит только с героями сериала.  
Единственное, о чем ему нужно думать, – это о поступлении в институт. Экзамены прошли, Вантас ждал письмо с результатами и каждый день проверял почту по несколько раз.  
\- Показалось-показалось, - повторил Канкри, похлопав себя по щекам, и включил компьютер. Ему нужно было пообщаться с Поррим. Не по годам взрослая Марьям сможет ему помочь.

Канкри вошел в чат.  
Канкри: Я вернулся с похорон. Никто не пришел, кроме меня и его родственников. Хоронили в закрытом гробу. И меня до сих пор трясет. Кажется, я переволновался или что-то в этом духе.  
Канкри: Мне показалось, что Кронос рядом.  
Канкри: Знаете… Призрак. Звучит дико, я это понимаю.  
Поррим: Канни, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? Может, это галлюцинации из-за лекарств, которые ты принимаешь?  
Канкри: Я их не принимаю уже долгое время. Я знаю, что в моем доме около семнадцати замков, и десять из них на окнах.  
Митуна: И ты каждый день их пересчитываешь, да, Кан?  
Канкри: Это привычка. Я привык их пересчитывать. Это называется «утренним ритуалом».  
Митуна: А про глаза это правда? Ты видел обезображенное лицо этого уебка?  
Митуна: Я хотел проникнуть в морг, чтобы посмотреть, но меня скрутило нахуй.  
Канкри: Я не заглядывал в гроб.  
Канкри: Я точно уверен, что не хотел бы смотреть на обезображенный труп моего давнего друга. Я поверил на слово Эридану.  
Митуна: Надеюсь, черти колют его в жопу раскаленными вилами. После того, что этот дебил сделал с моей девушкой, ему остается только радоваться, что он умер сам. Иначе бы я его убил.  
Поррим: Милый, успокойся. В твоем состоянии нельзя нервничать. Ты выпил таблетки?  
Митуна: Да, блядь. Да, я принимаю таблетки. Знаешь, что будет, если я не буду пить таблетки и ходить к врачам так же часто, как я хожу срать в туалет?  
Канкри: Давайте уже не будем об этом говорить.  
Митуна: Хороший ход, Кан. Тоже мне нашелся. Выгораживатель долбоебов. Давний друг. Какой же ты мудак.  
Поррим: Канкри, может к тебе зайти?  
Канкри: Нет, Поррим. Спасибо, но нет. Скоро придут родители.  
Канкри: Думаю, ты права. Это галлюцинация… Хрен знает от чего. Но мне показалось.  
Канкри: Я справлюсь. Надо просто дождаться результатов.  
Канкри: Я почти что уверен в этом.

Канкри закрыл глаза и выдохнул.  
Может быть, в иной день он бы поспорил с Митуной – тот стал слишком раздражительным в последнее время. После несчастного случая на стройке ему сложно работать с прежними объемами информации, и это его ломает. Он обвинял Кроноса в том, что произошло с Латулой, хотя никаких доказательств не было.  
Вантас скосил глаза в зеркало – сзади него никого нет, и это замечательно.  
Как ему вообще мог привидеться призрак?  
Может, это все стресс? Мало, что он ждет ответ из института больше недели, а тут еще и известие о смерти друга.  
Следовало бы снова пойти к врачу, чтобы ему выписали рецепт на те же лекарства, с помощью которых он боролся с постоянным беспокойством, мешающим ему спать больше трех часов в сутки.  
Конец вечера он провел как обычно. Пришел Каркат, потом родители, семейный ужин, снова разговор о поступлении. Повседневные мысли вытеснили страх, и Канкри снова не находил себе места, волнуясь о том, что вдруг его письмо с приглашением в институт потеряли.  
Приведение появилось через день.

Кронос не всегда был рядом. Кем бы он ни стал после жизни, но его призрак не стоял на одном месте. Исчезая и появляясь неожиданно, Ампора настигал Вантаса даже вне дома.  
К концу недели Канкри приснился странный сон. Он был странным и знакомым, словно бы забытое воспоминание.  
Они только переехали из другого города. Был первый день в садике. Канкри очень волновался – он всю дорогу ощущал, как потеют его ладони от мысли, что ему придется снова заводить новых друзей. И как он ни пытался отсрочить этот момент, приходится все же предстать перед классом. Представиться у него получилось с трудом – воспитательница несколько раз переспросила его имя, не разобрав его из-за сильного акцента, и вся группа уже посмеивалась.  
После занятия Канкри предложил одной из понравившихся девочек поиграть, но она лишь заливисто смеется и говорит «Нет». После чего она с гадкой улыбкой добавляет «Мерзкий французик».  
Вантаса как будто кипятком облили. Он почувствовал, как его охватывает злость. Такая сильная, что он бездумно схватил с земли камень и ударил им в лицо девочки.  
Первый удар. Еще. И еще. Получай же. Тебе смешно теперь? А если еще один добавить?  
Он с удовлетворением смотрел на ее разбитое лицо, переставшее быть хорошеньким. Вся ее уверенность растворилась на глазах.  
Когда Канкри закончил с наказанием и встал, вытерев испачканную в крови руку о штаны, он осмотрел тяжелым взглядом застывших детей.  
И он знал, что с этого дня над ним никто не будет смеяться.

Канкри вошел в чат.  
Канкри: U2FsdGVkX1/SfVfwMAZ1jQdy+YmUSkNmrtB963iLzq4=  
Канкри: Всем привет.  
Митуна: Эй, Кан, пытался ссылку прислать?  
Канкри: А?  
Митуна: Канкри: U2FsdGVkX1/SfVfwMAZ1jQdy+YmUSkNmrtB963iLzq4=  
Канкри: Глюк, наверное. Мой компьютер очень странно себя ведет последние… пять лет своей жизни. Думаю, он хорошо работал лишь в первую неделю после покупки.  
Митуна: Ок.  
Митуна: Результаты уже пришли?  
Канкри: Еще нет. Не знаю, может я и не поступил. Чего я жду?  
Митуна: Если ты не поступишь, я сожру свой шлем и перестану выглядеть как галимая версия Робокопа.  
Канкри: Хах. Спасибо.  
Канкри: U2FsdGVkX1+Xm2Lam21yeolrm1cic0NkXTeob2YOWnQ=  
Канкри: U2FsdGVkX19w7s+xWxfNkHFka/jcG7mJJ6F+cypDvYLtgumoC5Nmx/H0eNHp+Epx  
Митуна: Снова.  
Митуна: Ты бы на вирусы проверился бы.  
Канкри: Ладно.  
Канкри: До сих пор ничего не вижу, правда.  
Канкри: U2FsdGVkX19Xikx1YtARxvQKD5apFNfhW3r12ShSa4QB866B6EIp1X2nHpantv3A  
Канкри: U2FsdGVkX1/BHibM09VVhgCEaVJu1MJlU/GRvliwwTo=  
Канкри: U2FsdGVkX18EudkqSz2yPgDdPuSxy6v49E/A7f22FC1ZvKdFMvHzMtIYLw0nW/qY  
UpGbHCavhrz1cwnKrMAu/bFs04t8VwxTO6PF1MjR3ZE=  
Канкри: Подожди, я перезагружусь.  
Канкри: Все виснет.  
Канкри: U2FsdGVkX19ZxPz2E9CV2xff3jxNqXtSnXffpxFdhC9mu+UP5sJ8rFuL+oW4Yc+r  
YqUM5k4q2L+8Y+VtnesIxyXNgazsclq2+hgNnBHVhDo=  
Канкри вышел из сети.

Компьютер перезагрузился.  
На рабочем столе ничего не изменилось, только появилась одна папка, которую Канкри точно не создавал.  
Вантас кликнул на нее, ожидая чего угодно. Даже файлов смерти, которые гуляют по сети. Мало ли что качает Каркат, когда его ноут ломается.  
Но в папке лежали лишь mp3-файлы, пронумерованныеот 1 до 30. Самый большой по длительности из них был с минуту.  
Канкри потер подбородок.  
Музыку Каркат никогда не скачивал – слишком уж комплексовал из-за своих вкусов. Как будто бы Кэти Пэрри не могла нравиться здоровому 14-летнему подростку.  
Что бы он ни словил, но про вирус, создающий папки с музыкой на рабочем столе, он точно ничего не слышал.  
Ради интереса он воспроизвел один из файлов.  
Первые несколько секунд было тихо, потом послышались тихие всхлипы, которые становились лишь громче. Плакала девушка – это было понятно по голосу. Под конец записи она между всхлипами говорила «Нет, не надо». Запись прервалась внезапно, с тихим треском, какой издают старые магнитофоны.  
Вантас ощутил, как по его спине прошлись мурашки.  
Если даже он позвонит в полицию, то никак не сможет объяснить, откуда у него появились эти файлы. Свалить все на некий вирус, который между сообщениями шлет нечто, что не видно на его компьютере… бред какой-то. Они подумают, что это он.  
Канкри навел курсор на папку и, нажав на правую кнопку мыши, удалил ее.  
Нервно повернув голову, чтобы определить, есть ли призрак рядом или нет, Вантас снова кликнул на иконку чата, но диалоговое окно так и не открылось.

Канкри вошел в чат:  
Канкри: U2FsdGVkX1/nr2OdGnpW37bpIOVxZNd06zmGdBpqNBw=  
Канкри: U2FsdGVkX18LRED8Pd7kD0WkyIaLBiXwlQNpJwjT5sPbhfKOzsxo04wQ8I4o7kQw  
Канкри вышел из чата

Ночью Канкри снова мучили кошмары.  
Он видел множество девушек. Их лица, сначала радостные, а потом искаженны, мелькали перед ним. Их имена крутились в его голове, как и способы расправы над ними.  
Вантас стоял в своей комнате перед кроватью.  
\- Знаешь, где я храню своих девочек? – Канкри чувствовал, как двигал губами, но голос был не его. Чужой, с хрипотцой. – Я храню всех в коробке. Так приятно знать, что они всегда останутся моими заложницами. Люблю передернуть на их забитые лица. Хочешь посмотреть? Опусти глаза, я покажу тебе кое-что интересное.  
Он опустился около кровати на колени, легко выдвинул из-под нее потрепанную коробку. Канкри слышал биение своего сердца, но не мог понять, ощущал он страх или предвкушение. Его руки, которыми управлял кто-то другой, подняли крышку.  
Внутри было много фотографий, а на них те же лица, что были и в начале сна.  
\- Смотря на них, я понимаю, что они больше не в силах мне отказать. Ты ведь это видишь по их лицам? Они раскаиваются.  
Латула Пайроп. Коробка с сюрпризом. Его маленький подарок взорвался прямо ей в лицо, повредив нос. Больше не чувствует запахов. Неожиданный, но приятный результат.  
Митуна Каптор. «Несчастный случай» на стройке, где он зарабатывал на подарок своей девушке. Пришлось сильно попотеть, чтобы мешок с цементом упал прямо на него. Травма мозга, медленная деградация.  
Вантас взял еще одну фотографию. На фотографии изображен он вместе с Поррим. Канкри помнил, как он вымученно улыбался в кадр. Тогда он не мог спокойно спать, потому что все время казалось, будто в комнате кто-то есть. Об этом говорят его синяки под глазами, которые прибавляли его виду болезненность. Потом он будет принимать таблетки, что сделает его еще и заторможенным, но хотя бы увеличит время сна до шести часов.  
\- Канкри Вантас, - прочитал вслух он. – Отказался пойти на бал. Проник к нему домой и столкнул с лестницы. Сломанная нога. Повезло.  
Канкри ощутил, как его губы растягиваются в гадкой усмешке.  
\- Я счастлив, когда смотрю на твое лицо, - произнес некто перед тем, как Вантас открыл глаза, прервав сон.  
Сколько бы утром он ни разбирал вещи под кроватью, коробки из сна там не было.

Прошла лишь неделя, а Канкри видел в себе изменения. Раньше он был не выше Карката – метр шестьдесят девять, но сейчас как будто внезапно вырос на голову, если не на две. Джинсы, которые до сих пор подходили по размеру, были слишком коротки. Майки не прикрывали живот, как и все его куртки.  
Родители списали это на быстрое взросление, хотя Канкри казалось, что любому понятно, что за неделю никто не становится выше на двадцать сантиметров.  
В магазине, где за стеллажами копошилась его мать, Вантас заметил шипованные ботинки. Потом его взгляд упал на потертые джинсы и белоснежную майку. Такое его мать никогда не купит.  
Полупрозрачная рука Ампоры положила его ладонь на джинсу.  
Он сам не понял, как они оказались в сумке и как ему удалось пронести их через охранную систему.  
Уже дома, когда Вантас нашел в себе силы примерить вещи вместе, он сокрушено вздохнул.  
Он выглядел нелепо.  
Притом, что одежда хорошо сочеталась, чего-то не хватало. Чего-то существенного.

Канкри вошел в чат:  
Канкри: Хей  
Поррим: Канни. Ты уже получил ответ от института?  
Канкри: Э. Нет, наверное. Я не заглядывал в ящик.  
Канкри: Не уверен, что хочу в институт.  
Канкри: В плане, что я там не видел.  
Канкри: Может, Лас-Вегас?  
Поррим: Канни, что за чушь ты говоришь. Ты хотел туда больше пяти лет.  
Канкри: Ну, бывает так, котеночек. Люди меняются.  
Канкри: Лучше уж посмотри на меня.  
Канкри: U2FsdGVkX1/x8p0qrZCouSak+v1fpYGT5wx3EmYKK0Q= я в порядке  
Поррим: Канни?  
Канкри: я в самом что ни на есть U2FsdGVkX19eiy+sI/T8k2elhlEXn6nyEwwcL+F14Y/K5uruhPwfOi7WOpd+YYnp порядке  
Канкри: он снова смотрит на меня и  
Канкри: в моей голове зарождаются мысли  
Канкри: такие безумные  
Канкри: и  
Канкри: хах  
Канкри: я пойду  
Канкри: вижу, что пора  
Канкри: Я люблю тебя, Поррим.  
Канкри: Извини меня.  
Канкри вышел из чата

Канкри смотрел на кровать, собираясь с силами. Каждый сон был хуже предыдущего.  
Вантас был истощен, и сил сопротивляться уже не было.  
Он не знал причину снов, он не понимал, кто ему снится. Ведь это все было нереальным.  
Призрак. Сны. «Вирус».  
Он просто сошел с ума.  
Канкри лег и накрылся одеялом. Долгое время он смотрел в потолок.

Во сне Поррим была привязана к стулу. На ее лице красовался синяк. Весь макияж был смазан, на щеках следы от потекшей туши.  
\- Почему нет, Поррим? Снова отказ. Я к тебе всей душой, а ты, шлюха тупая, даже не можешь сделать вид, как будто я для тебя важен. Ладно бы я… Но Канкри. Как ты можешь его бросить в такой тяжелый час?  
Из груди Канкри вырвался хриплый, неприятный смех. Весело, как же весело видеть ее чертово лицо и знать, что скоро она будет частью его коллекции. А возможно и первой, самой-самой что ни на есть первой раскаявшейся. Ну разве не хорошее начало?  
\- Канни, не надо, - всхлипнула Марьям, но Канкри знал, что он не сжалится.  
Он взял со стола камеру и, включив ее, посмотрел на Поррим через объектив.  
\- Поплачь. Возможно, я сжалюсь и больше не буду делать тебе больно, - произнес Вантас. Это ложь. Он не сжалится до тех пор, пока не почувствует ее раскаяние, пока ее «Нет» не сотрется из его памяти.  
Потом камера медленно стала приближаться к зеркалу, где отобразился сам Канкри с широкой, безумной улыбкой.  
\- Канкри, скажи Поррим пока. Не смотри так. Если тебе не нравится веселье, то можешь просто заснуть. Обещаю тебя разбудить, когда, скажем, я буду трахать Латулу. Она ведь тебе нравилась? Мне тоже, представляешь? Поэтому я и выбрал тебя, Канкри. Хоть ты и чертов задрот, но вкусы у нас с тобой одинаковые. Знаешь, как хуево быть мертвым? Мертвые не испытывают эмоций, Канни.  
Канкри открыл глаза и судорожно втянул в себя в воздух. Лицо Кроноса – белое и все еще не выражающее никаких эмоций, склонилось над ним.  
Вантасу не хватило сил закричать, он дернулся и неуклюже перевернулся на живот, гребя под себя руками. Быстро вскочив, он бросился в коридор. Нужно было найти место, чтобы спрятаться. Обычно Кронос не шел за ним сразу. Значит, есть шанс переждать этот ужас до рассвета, а потом отправиться к врачам...  
К родителям было нельзя. Каркат поднимет шум, и Канкри отправят обратно к себе. После нападения было так же.  
Вантас забежал в кладовую и закрыл за собой дверь на замок.  
Здесь, в полной темноте, он пытался успокоиться, досчитать до десяти и обратно. Он смог перебороть свой страх раньше и теперь сможет.  
Нужно дышать.  
Один вдох. Второй.  
Чьи-то сильные руки давят на него сверху, заставляя сесть. Потом грубо хватают его за лицо, и Канкри не в силах сопротивляться. Его руки проходят сквозь приведение.  
Сильные пальцы пропихнули в его рот нечто склизкое и круглое, отдающее сладко-приторным вкусом. Шарик сочился слизью, которая заполняла его глотку, попадая в пищевод.  
Вантас дернулся, выталкивая языком инородный предмет.  
Неожиданно он понял, что это.  
Это глаз. Это чертов глаз. Выеденный глаз.  
Кронос затолкал в его рот второе глазное яблоко, и Канкри закашлялся.  
Когда сознание меркло, он услышал над своим ухом приглушенное «Прощай, шеф».

Проснулся Вантас от сильного толчка в плечо.  
\- Эй, Канкри – услышал он голос Карката.  
Канкри приоткрыл один глаз, а потом другой, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение на Каркате.  
Он все еще был в кладовой, в которой все было перевернуто с ног на голову, как после хорошей потасовки.  
\- Новый псих? Может, вызвать врачей? – поинтересовался Каркат.  
\- Нет, - Канкри потер обкусанные губы и прошелся руками по своему телу, будто бы что-то потерял. – Я немного перебрал. Котеночек, принеси мне минералки. В желудке полная хрень, мне нужно основательно проблеваться.  
\- Пил? – Каркат выгнул бровь. – Ты точно нормально себя чувствуешь?  
\- Лучше всех.

Вантас подошел к зеркалу и усмехнулся. Неплохо-неплохо.  
Ему не нравился овал лица – все еще детский, круглый. Кудряшки нужно будет долго укладывать или вовсе сбрить.  
Тело в основном симпатичное, но придется снова накачивать, чтобы девочки его хотели.  
Но, что хуже, пальцы Канкри совершенно ни на что не годились. Такими точно нельзя играть на гитаре.  
\- Эй, Кан, - окликнул его Каркат. – Тебе письмо пришло из института.  
Вантас взял конверт в руки, ощущая нечто вроде предвкушения. Вскрыв его, Канкри достал листок и прошелся взглядом.  
\- Экономический. Бюджет. Высший балл, - прочитал он с усмешкой и самодовольно фыркнул. – Не Лас-Вегас, но кто я такой, чтобы отказываться от такого предложения?

Канкри вошел в чат:  
Канкри: хей  
Поррим: Канкри? Все хорошо? Ты вчера меня очень напугал.  
Канкри: конечно хорошо  
Канкри: пришло письмо  
Канкри: я поступил, что забавно  
Поррим: Поздравляю. Когда ты пойдешь на зачисление?  
Канкри: да думаю найду свободную минутку  
Канкри: пока не знаю когда  
Канкри: я же вроде как болен, мне нужен уход и все такое  
Поррим: Канкри?  
Канкри: не хочешь сегодня зайти?  
Поррим: Я сегодня занята. Я обещала кое-кому.  
Поррим: Может, завтра?  
Канкри: ненавижу, когда мне отказывают, котенок  
Канкри: еще увидимся  
Канкри вышел из чата.

Надев джинсы и белую футболку, Канкри снова подошел к зеркалу. Выдавил на ладонь гель и провел ею по волосам. Нужно будет купить гель посильнее, если он хочет, чтобы эти чертовы кудри наконец-то уложились.  
Достав из кухонного шкафчика пачку сигарет и коробок спичек, Вантас засунул их в задний карман и направился к кладовой.  
Повезло, что Канкри настолько глупый, что побежал прямо к его любимой коробочке. Сам приблизил конец, хотя мог еще с месяц пожить нормальной жизнью до того, как медленно и безболезненно стал новым Кроносом.  
Взяв коробку, Вантас направился на задний двор. Там он еще раз открыл крышку и с улыбкой пересмотрел фотографии.  
Время прощаться. Было бы нечестно держать их в плену дальше, ведь Кронос умер.  
Новая жизнь – новая коробка.  
Канкри достает коробок и, чиркнув спичкой, бросает ее на фотографии. Они вспыхивают практически мгновенно, и Вантасу остается только наблюдать, как лица его девочек растворяются.  
Ему дан второй шанс, и он его не упустит.  
А пока следует наведаться к Поррим.  
Кажется, где-то в доме была камера.


End file.
